Bonne année
by Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.. Spoiler saison 5 épisode 10 pour ceux qui suivent la diffus française. Ce n'est pas grand chose en soit. je pense que tout le monde peut la lire quand même.
1. Chapter 1

auteur : T&BLF (Tempandboothloveforever )

Disclamer : Rien à moi malheureusement ..Booth et Bones appartiennent à la FOX

genre : Romantico-érotico-guimauvesque ni'mporte quoi sorti de mon imagination

Rating :K pour le moment. M par la suite.

Spoiler :pas vraiment de Spoiler, se situe juste après le 5*10.  
Note de l'auteur: 5ème écrit. Mini Fic en 2 ou 3 chapitres...

Note de moi: un grand merci à ma chouchou ( T'Pau ) et à Lilinette pour la correction et le soutien apporté ...

Enjoy.. et n'oubliez pas de lâcher un tit com ça fait toujours plaisir

************************************************************************************ 

**Bonne année...**

La fête battait son plein à l'institut Jefferson. Grâce à Angela,qui avait eu la bonne idée d'organiser une soirée pour la nouvelle année. Elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour que l'espace médico-légal, habituellement dédié à la mort, soit, ce soir, un lieu festif. La plate forme avait été transformée en piste de danse, elle surplombait l'entrée et les deux larges couloirs menant aux bureaux. Ceux-ci aménagés maintenant avec tables et chaises, recevaient les invités après qu'ils soient passés aux divers buffets froids, installés sur de grandes planches à tréteaux recouvertes de nappes immaculées.  
Plus loin, l'indispensable bar et ses serveurs qui proposaient aimablement champagne, alcool ou jus de fruit.  
Avec l'aide du DJ et de ses deux assistants, le labo, à cette heure, n'avait plus rien à envier à la plus High Tech des boites de nuit. Des rampes lumineuses, installées un peu partout, avaient remplacées les néons froids des hautes verrières dont les rideaux antisolaire avaient été tirés pour cacher le ciel étoilé. Des gyrophares bleus, rouges, verts ou jaunes lançaient leurs couleurs flashies. Une sphère miroire trônait, suspendue, au beau milieu de la piste comme dans la fièvre du samedi soir. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que John Travolta arrive pour faire son show !

Tout le monde était là à se trémousser, à se déchaîner, baignés dans les couleurs des spots américot D5 vertigo qui clignotaient, aveuglant les nons danseurs, à cet instant…Une large banderole affichant «HAPPY NEW YEAR» était accrochée de part et d'autre des portes vitrées accueillant les nouveaux venus : personnels de l'institut, donateurs et leurs associés et bien sûr les responsables des divers corps de l'autorité qui travaillaient avec ce lieu de recherches. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Après tout c'était jour de fête. Et au vu de la décoration, on était tout de suite dans l'ambiance.  
La salle se remplissait doucement et les danseurs prenaient des allures de cyborgs tant leurs mouvements étaient hachés et décomposés par les stroboscopes. Le responsable des effets spéciaux enclencha la machine à brouillard, rendant l'ensemble, quelques minutes plus tard, digne d'un film de science fiction.  
Tout le monde se remuait sur une musique endiablée même Tempérance qui s'en donnait à cœur joie sous le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie Ange.

Non loin de là, près du bar, sur une des chaises mises à disposition, s'était assis Seeley Booth, sirotant un cocktail. Il venait d'arriver et semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un… Il dut trouver car ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il regardait Bones, sa partenaire, avec envie, rêvant d'être à ses côtés, mais, il vit aussi que la place était déjà prise. Andrew Hacker, son boss, dansait déjà avec elle.  
Celui-ci se rapprocha encore de la jeune femme, lui parlant au creux de l'oreille, ce qui semblait réjouir Temperance au vue du large sourire qu'elle affichait désormais.  
… Booth sentit un pincement au cœur, les voir ainsi, le rendait fou de jalousie. Il aurait voulu empoigner Andrew par le col et le jeter dehors sans aucun ménagement. Hélas, trop bien élevé pour ce genre d'esclandre, aussi se contenta-t-il de l'admirer de loin.

Mais que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? C'était un homme plutôt quelconque, un certain charme peut être, une carrure assez rassurante, mais assez gauche et pataud par certains aspects. Non vraiment, il n'avait rien pour lui le pauvre homme !  
Seeley fut invité à danser par quelques jeunes femmes. Son charme apparemment ne laissait pas indifférent. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à se tortiller sur la piste, rejoint entre deux par notre belle artiste brune, il retourna à sa place près du bar. Et retourna à la contemplation de sa partenaire, dansant toujours avec son patron.

Booth faisait tourner machinalement la petite ombrelle de papier sur la table.  
Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est de ma faute. Après tout c'est moi qui aie assuré à ce crétin qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous ! Autant lui coller dans les pattes ! Se dit-il furieux. Si je n'avais été aussi idiot, c'est moi qui danserais avec elle ce soir ! Soudain, il la vit s'approcher.

Elle était absolument magnifique. Pas de grande robe aujourd'hui mais un joli pantalon noir à rayures très fines, aux pattes légèrement bouffantes, une superbe ceinture noire très large qui s'accordait parfaitement et de jolis talons qui rendaient sa démarche encore plus gracieuse. Le tout rehaussé d'un petit haut légèrement décolleté laissant deviner des seins divinement bien dessinés. Oui elle était époustouflante dans sa tenue. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, délaissant son cavalier du début de soirée. Il en fut plus que ravi.

– Vous ne dansez pas Booth ?

– Si si, je me repose un peu, je n'en peux plus. Angela ne me lâche pas depuis tout à l'heure ! J'ai profité qu'elle soit collé à Wendell pour m'échapper…lança-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait amusé. Et vous, vous ne dansez plus ?

Elle sourit et replaça une mèche vagabonde, échappée de ses cheveux relevés d'un simple pic.

– Oh ! Si je vais y retourner mais comme vous, je me pose un peu ! Dit-elle en plongeant son regard azur dans celui chocolat de son partenaire.

– Je ne vous savais pas si excellente danseuse, je ne vous ai jamais vu vous lâcher autant, à part peut être... à cette soirée Karaoké quand...

Mais il s'arrêta subitement, portant sa main à sa poitrine, se rappelant aussi le drame qui avait marqué cette soirée…A présent, ils se fixaient et il put voir les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans les yeux de Bones à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir…  
- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il, se rapprochant de son oreille

Elle frissonna au simple contact de son souffle chaud au bas de sa nuque.

- Je ne voulais pas raviver... Continua-t-il tout aussi doucement, profitant de cet instant pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de monoï que dégageait le grain de sa peau fine et si délicate.

- Ce n'est rien Booth, c'est du passé. Dit-elle, voulant à tout prix s'en convaincre elle-même.

Un long et pesant silence suivit, chacun n'osant regarder l'autre de peur d'y lire… Quoi au juste ?  
Le désarroi qu'elle avait ressenti, le voyant allongé, là, sur le sol de ce bar, se vidant de son sang sur elle, tellement elle l'avait serré fort dans ses bras. La colère qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu à son propre enterrement, réalisant qu'il était vivant, plus vivant que jamais. Elle s'était sentie trahie, dépassée par les événements ; les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant, s'étaient entrechoqués dans son cœur et son esprit, ne sachant que penser. Mais elle avait compartimenté comme toujours dans ces cas là. Ne pas faire face. Fuir, se laisser guider par sa propre peur.

Et lui, la terreur qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il il avait vu cette Pam brandir son arme dans la direction de Temperance ; il n'avait pas hésité à se mettre devant elle, faisant un bouclier de son corps afin de la protéger Elle, la femme de sa vie. Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans elle mais cela ne revenait-il pas au même au final s'il mourait ? Cette sensation de souffrance qui s'était emparé de lui, incapable cette fois de la rassurer. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi perdue qu'à cet instant, penchée au dessus de lui, essayant tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie causée par cette maudite balle. Il n'avait jamais encore perçu autant de détresse dans sa voix quand elle lui criait de tenir bon ; et bien que tout ce qu'il désirait fût de la voir, de lui parler, de la prendre dans ses bras, il avait accepté de monter ce subterfuge pour attraper un criminel. La contrariété tout de même de devoir s'en remettre à Sweets pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'il était vivant.

Leurs pensées furent interrompues par les notes d'une musique beaucoup plus douce que la précédente; un slow, HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU des Backstreet Boys. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. Des couples se formaient déjà sur la piste. Ils se jetèrent encore une fois des coups d'œil furtifs. Soudain Booth aperçut Andrew se diriger vers eux. Il savait qu'il venait pour inviter sa partenaire à danser avec lui mais il avait eu son tour. Il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant sinon il le regretterait. L'alcool aidant, il se leva, prit la main de la jeune femme sans lui demander la permission et l'entraîna vers le milieu de la salle. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais ne résista pas, saisissant dans la seconde où il l'avait faite prisonnière de sa main, qu'elle ne voulait danser qu'avec lui et personne d'autre. Ils n'aperçurent pas la mine déconfite qu'arborait Hacker à cet instant de les voir fuir, le fuir de la sorte.  
Une fois arrivés, il la reçu dans ses bras, posa une main dans le bas de son dos, et de l'autre lui saisit la main. Ils se blottirent bientôt l'un contre l'autre. Angela n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et souriait à pleines dents.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? Demanda Wendell soudain intrigué par l'illumination soudaine du visage de sa petite amie.  
-Rien! Répondit-elle, tout en continuant de danser avec son compagnon. Elle garderait tout de même un œil sur ses deux amis; elle voulait avoir matière à discuter.  
Wendell tenta d'attirer l'artiste vers l'arc en ciel que lançaient, tout prés sur la piste, les projecteurs lyres pendant que celle-ci pensait à la discussion plus que sérieuse qu'elle provoquerait dés le lendemain avec sa meilleure amie. « ils ne sont que partenaires » veulent-ils nous faire croire. Elle était plus que certaine qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux d'ici peu de temps.

Temperance et Seeley entamèrent leur slow sans oser se regarder, se demandant l'un et l'autre si cela n'était pas une erreur de se trouver si près. Ils dansèrent sans se soucier du reste, Arrivé au refrain, Booth commença à chantonner les paroles.

_what can I do to make you mine? ( Que puis-je faire pour te faire mienne ? )_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time ( je tombe si durement tellement vite cette fois )_

_What did I say , what did you do ( Qu'ai-je dit, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ) _

_How did I fall in love with you ( comment suis-je tombé amoureux de toi? ) _

Elle releva la tête jusque là baissée et croisa son regard; elle aurait juré qu'il lui parlait au travers de cette chanson..Non elle rêvait probablement. Et pourtant… Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à cet instant. Comme pour accentuer le charme, l'unique projecteur de poursuite entourait le couple, les livrant, offerts, aux yeux des invités, mais isolés de l'univers tout entier. Plus rien ni personne n'existait autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls au monde comme toujours dans ces moments là…Elle accrocha son regard aux lèvres de Booth et délicatement s'en rapprocha pour finalement les effleurer ... Le premier contact fut bref... la musique s'acheva, ni lui, ni elle n'avaient envie de se séparer et prièrent pour qu'un autre slow commence... Leur souhait fut exhaussé…Ainsi commença Woman in love de Barbra Streisand… un sourire éclaira leurs visages…décidemment le destin était avec eux…à son tour Brennan se mit à chantonner les paroles à l'oreille de Booth. Ses mots chuchotés d'une voix si chaude, sonnaient comme une douce déclaration à ses yeux…

_I__'__m a woman in love ( je suis une femme amoureuse )_

_And I do anything to get you into my world (et je ferais tout pour que tu pénètres dans mon monde )_

_And I hold you within ( et pour t__'__y garder )_

_It__'__s a right I defend, over and other again ( c__'__est un droit que je revendique encore et encore et toujours)_

_What do I do? ( que dois-je faire? )_

Se laissant porter par la mélodie qui s'échappait des haut-parleurs. Une autre musique suivie, «BLUE JEAN BLUES» de ZZTop. Ils se mouvaient avec une telle lenteur, savourant chaque seconde qui leur était offerte, se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains commencèrent à voyager, mémorisant chaque détail de l'épiderme de l'autre. Il lâcha alors sa main , et vint la poser délicatement sur sa joue, l'effleurant telle la brise tiède et caressante. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact, cherchant à savourer cette intimité nouvelle; comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un songe éveillé, et qu'à l'instant où elle rouvrirait les yeux, elle ne s'aperçoive que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Elle sentit son corps frissonner, sa respiration devenir plus rapide. Comment cela était-il possible? Elle était à présent certaine que ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Elle ne savait cependant que penser, elle mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal et pourtant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la nécessité de se toucher devenait de plus en plus grandissante, vitale. Mais quelque chose les en empêchait. Alors ils continuèrent à danser, plus lascivement que jamais, faisant abstraction du monde qui les entourait, bien à l'abri dans une bulle, faites juste pour eux seuls. Un corps à corps lascif et langoureux, n'essayant pas de retarder l'échéance qui semblait arriver à son terme. Leurs souffles finirent bientôt par se mêler en un doux baiser. Ils se découvraient différemment...  
Une main qui part à la rencontre d'un bout de peau libéré d'une ceinture, pendant que d'autres remontent dans ses cheveux bruns, effleurant une nuque offerte. Chacun s'enivrant de cette tension sexuelle si forte mais faite aussi d'autre chose d'encore plus subtil, tut depuis si longtemps.

Une chanson plus rythmée envahit alors l'espace. Ah Leah de Donnie Iris mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, seul comptait ce délicieux frisson. Une vague de plaisir plus intense leur fit reprendre ce baiser, brisant toutes les barrières jusque là dressées entre eux... Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que tout le monde avait arrêté de danser et avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur eux…

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment. La suite est en cours d'écriture. Suis sur pleins de choses en même temps donc cela risque de prendre un tit peu de temps.j'espère que ça vous a plu


	2. Chapter 2

_**ATTENTION AU RATING... M... ( enfin pas tant que cela mais quand même! ) Oui je sais c'est court mais bon... Avant dernier chapitre...**_

_**Enjoy et n'oubliez pas les tits coms..cela fait toujours plaisir :) **_

_**Encore merci à T'Pau alias Spockette et à Kaluna ;) , gros bisous à vous mes chouchous... **_

___Chapitre 2._

Seul comptait ce baiser devenu plus que fougueux entre eux. Seeley laissa redescendre sa main, qui n'avait pas quitté son dos, pour tracer une ligne de feu sur le flanc de la jeune femme, s'approchant dangereusement de ses fesses, et…

Séparés encore une fois du monde réel, ils ne se rendirent compte de la situation, embarrassante pour eux et plus qu'amusante pour certains, que lorsqu'Angela s'avançavers eux, et lança un énorme « Oh mon Dieu ».

Surpris, ils se séparèrent, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Leurs yeux, parcourant la salle, croisèrent le regard ébahi de tous les convives présents.

- Je…. Je dois y aller, dit Temperance, dont la rationalité, refit surface à la seconde où sa meilleure amie avait parlé.

Sans laisser le temps à son partenaire de la retenir, elle se dirigeait déjà vers le couloir menant à la sortie. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Seeley ne réalise ce qui s'était passé. Un coup d'œil à Angela lui fit comprendre qu'il devait la rejoindre. Il se lança alors à sa poursuite. En quelques foulées à peine, il arriva presque à sa hauteur.

- Bones, attendez…

Elle refusa de l'écouter, continuant son chemin. Booth réussi enfin à la rattraper, et, d'un geste, la fit se tourner vers lui, la forçant à le regarder.

- Bones…

- Laissez-moi Booth. Je rentre chez moi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir, il n'est pas encore minuit, et puis dois-je vous rappelez que vous êtes venue avec Angela, dit-il avec un petit air victorieux.

- Ce n'est pas un problème Booth, je suis sûre qu'Andrew se fera une joie de me raccompagner, répliqua-t-elle, son ton ne laissant plus de place à la discussion.

- Vous plaisantez Bones, vous n'allez tout de même pas rentrer avec lui. Tout sourire avait maintenant disparu sur le visage de notre agent du FBI.

- Et pourquoi pas? Il est plutôt gen…

- Ca suffit Bones! Son ton était dur et sans appel.

Mais à quoi jouait-elle, bon sang! Baissant quelque peu la tête, dépité, par ce que venait de dire sa partenaire, il aperçu , le dit « Andrew », se diriger vers eux. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, il attrapa sa coéquipière et l'entraîna vers la porte à gauche, une remise. Se débattant, Temp commença à élever la voix.

-Non mais je peux savoir ce qui vous prend. Votre attitude de mâle alpha est vraiment….

Avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer par quelqu'un, et surtout par son boss, il plaqua le dos de la jeune femme contre sa poitrine, l'emprisonnant d'un bras et d'un même geste, déposa son autre main sur la bouche de Bones, la faisant taire. Elle ne comprit rien sur le coup. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était la main de Booth sur son ventre. Elle réprima un frisson. Cela et la contigüité des lieux, ne fit que faire accélérer son rythme cardiaque, son cœur cognant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il?

- Calmez vous Temperance, chuchota-t-il

Ces quelques mots murmurés à son oreille, eurent l'effet escompté, bien qu'elle se sentit prisonnière, non seulement de cet homme, aux mains puissantes, mais aussi de ses émotions. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.**?** Comment s'étaient- ils laissés embarquer là-dedans?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, transportée, par ce torrent de sensations. Prenant cela pour une invitation, son partenaire ôta doucement, la main, jusque là déposée sur sa bouche, et fit courir lentement ses doigts le long du menton de la jeune femme. Dans un mouvement, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Booth, lui offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son cou et la naissance de ses seins. Un autre frisson la parcouru lorsque les lèvres de Seeley se posèrent délicatement sur sa peau fine, et tracèrent un sillon brûlant, allant de la base du cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'il prit dans sa bouche en un léger mouvement de succion, lui arrachant un gémissement de satisfaction. Son autre main, remonta alors précautionneusement le long de sa hanche, ,se glissant subrepticement sous le petit top qu'elle portait, dévoilant son ventre, plus que parfait. Il arriva à sa poitrine, parfaitement galbée, fièrement dressée devant ses yeux. Il l'emprisonna de manière ferme et douce à la fois. Elle se cambra de plaisir sous cet assaut. Elle se tourna alors légèrement vers lui, et captura sa bouche, dans un doux et tendre baiser;

-Booth? Appela-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui?

- Que sommes nous en train de faire?

- Ce que l'on aurait dû il y a longtemps.

Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres. La passion reprit le dessus. Leurs mains s'entremêlèrent, et leurs langues se lièrent inlassablement.

- On ne devrait pas Booth, on est partenaire, dit-elle sur un ton, qui se voulait convaincant, mais entrecoupé par des soupirs lascifs.

- Dites moi que vous ne ressentez rien. qu'à cet instant, lorsque mes lèvres se posent sur votre peau que je sens brûlante de désirs, ce n'est pas de la félicité que j'aperçois,. Que ces frissons ne sont pas le reflet de ce feu qui vous dévore, vous consume de l'intérieur. Dites moi que cette respiration saccadée, que ces douces lamentations qui parviennent à mes oreilles, ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination.

Il ponctuait chaque parole, de gestes, de caresses et de baisers, posés ça et là le long de son corps, Il survola de ses doigts son cou gracile, sa poitrine généreuse, frôlant ses hanches et faisant le chemin inverse lui soulevant de nouveau son haut.

- Alors, est-ce que je rêve Bones? Demanda-t-il à nouveau malicieusement.

La jeune femme était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit; Seeley repartit donc à la conquête de ce corps, ce volcan au bord de l'éruption. Ses mains repartirent à l'aventure, se hasardant le long de son bas ventre. Délicatement, il écarta la ceinture de son pantalon, se frayant un chemin, jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. Un cri éraillé s'échappa alors, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela; Elle qui pensait son ami prude, le découvrait sous un autre jour, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire finalement.

- Seeley! , la voix de Tempe était suave et sensuelle,

- Chut Bones, laisses toi faire.

Comme si ces paroles avaient un effet tranquillisant , il la sentit se détendre. Dieu qu'elle était merveilleuse. Il commença alors l'exploration de ce « fruit défendu », faisant courir ses doigts de haut en bas, la découvrant déjà chaude et humide, signe qu'elle avait presque franchi le point de non retour en acceptant ses effleurements. Il écarta alors timidement ses lèvres et lentement, glissa un doigt, puis deux et exécuta un doux et lent va et vient. Bones se sentit perdre pied, elle s'agrippa à son bras. Elle était haletante, pantelante, totalement à sa merci. Comment pouvait-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle? Seeley l'observait prendre plaisir, ce plaisir, qu'il avait tant voulu lui faire découvrir depuis leur rencontre. Il aimait voir ses joues se teinter de rose, il aimait entendre les douces lamentations sortir de sa bouche, il aimait voir son corps onduler sous le coup de l'euphorie, lui réclamant encore et toujours plus. Et, il avait adoré la voir se donner, atteindre la jouissance sous ses caresses expertes. Pour couvrir les faibles cris, que la jeune femme tentait de contrôler, il captura sa bouche plus que pulpeuse, la butinant et se délectant de l'entendre s'abandonner . _émergeant du monde inexploré dans lequel il l'avait mené en peu de temps, elle lui sourit simplement. _Sa respiration, ayant atteint une rapidité extravagante dû aux sensations exceptionnelles qui l'avaient envahies quelques minutes plus tôt, revenait à un rythme normal. Elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits.

- humm, fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire.

Booth la regarda, avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi? Demanda la jeune femme soudain gênée par la façon dont il la fixait.

- Rien! Répondit-il se fondant dans ses prunelles azurs.

- Bien et si nous partions Booth? La voix de sa partenaire était voluptueuse et Seeley comprit où elle voulait en venir.

Ils se rhabillèrent de façon plus convenable, Temperance réajustant sa tenue, et Booth tentant, tant bien que mal de cacher la bosse qui était apparu suite à cet événement, et main dans la main, quittèrent cet endroit exigu.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors une tite surprise pour vous, en écrivant ce matin, mon "dernier chapitre" et bah j'ai été plus qu'inspirée.. donc il y aura 4 chapitres et non pas 3 comme prévus.. ce chapitre peut être lu par tous.. le dernier sera "hot"..

j'espère qu'il vous plaira.. n'oubliez pas de lâcher des tits coms.

Encore Merci à mes 2 chouchous, T'Pau et Kaluna pour la correction et les tites modifications effectuées...

Enjoy...

_Chapitre 3_

Ils étaient tous les deux pressés de se retrouver seuls, mais à peine sortis de la remise, Andrew les héla , du moins la jeune femme.

-Ah vous êtes là très chère, s'exclama le boss de Booth, les surprenant au passage.

Tous deux sursautèrent plus que déconcertés et ennuyés.

- cela fait vingt minutes que je vous cherche. Je m'inquiétais.

- oh et bien comme vous le voyez , je suis là et je vais bien dit la jeune femme.

- vous êtes partie tellement vite tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous inviter à danser.

- Euh,… je suis fatiguée Andrew, je.. Je vais rentrer dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son partenaire.

- Mais il est encore tôt, il n'est même pas encore minuit, commença-t-il , se rapprochant de plus en plus de la belle scientifique.

- Je sais, mais je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, et je ne me sens pas très bien. Mentit-elle.

- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne?

- Non merci ça ira! Répondit-elle précipitamment

- Si j'insiste, vous n'allez pas rentrer seule.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est collant, pensa Booth. Il priait en son for intérieur que son boss comprenne et laisse Temperance tranquille. Était-il aveugle à ce point? Ne les avait-il pas vu s'embrasser sur la piste? Ne venait-il pas de les surprendre en train de sortir de cette remise? Était-il si stupide que cela?

Booth fulminait contre son supérieur. A sa vue, cela aurait dû lui ôter toute libido mais se tenant juste en retrait de sa partenaire, il avait vue sur ses courbes magnifiques et cela ne fit qu'accroitre encore plus son désir de la posséder. Déjà qu'avec cet aparté dans cette minuscule pièce, il était au bord du gouffre, mais là c'était un supplice. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cet idiot au plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, Hacker ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa proie. Autant tirer profit de cette situation. Imperceptiblement, il s'approcha de sa partenaire et furtivement, il commença à faire courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce contact eut l'effet espéré: elle frissonna. Elle sentit instantanément monter son appétence rien qu'à ce simple effleurement.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans tout le Jeffersonian. 5,4,3,2,1. La foule, dans un énorme brouhaha, proclama un « Bonne année »…

Visiblement surpris, ils se regardèrent tour à tour, se demandant quoi faire. Mais dans un élan, Andrew rompit cette conversation silencieuse et s'avança vers Temperance.

- Bonne année dit-il à la jeune femme.

- Bonne a…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne. Si Bones avait été surprise, Booth, lui , était écœuré. Mais de quel droit se permettait-il une chose pareille? Surtout après ce qui s'était passé ces dernières minutes**.** Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire, seule Bones avait le pouvoir de le remettre à sa place. Cela sembla durer une éternité. C'en était trop, il était sur le point d'intervenir et de dire le fond de sa pensée à son supérieur, toutefois ce qu'il vit était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce temps était de trop. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés quelques temps, enfin un bien grand mot, ils avaient tout au plus partagé un verre, qu'il pouvait se permettre, D'un geste vif, elle se dégagea de son emprise, et lui asséna une bonne droite en plein visage. Sous le choc, Hacker fit quelques pas en arrière.

- De quel droit vous permettez vous de m'embrasser sans mon consentement, fulmina la jeune anthropologue, et à mesure de ses paroles, elle pointait ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Dans un dernier coup, il finit par perdre pied, et se retrouva au sol.

- Mais.. Commença Hacker, visiblement gêné qu'une femme ait pu le mettre à terre.

Cependant il n'eut le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que Temperance tournait les talons, attrapant Booth au passage.

- Venez Booth, on rentre.

- euh..oui je.. vous raccompagne lui répondit-il, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravi de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements

Arrivés au SUV, ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face.

- non mais quelle droite! Booth souriait comme un idiot à présent.

- J'ai horreur qu'on m'embrasse sans ma permission se justifia-t-elle.

D'un coup, ils éclatèrent de rire face au ridicule de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis Booth se rapprocha doucement.. A mesure qu'il avançait, Bones reculait. Elle se retrouva bien vite coincée entre les bras puissants de son partenaire et le métal froid du véhicule de Seeley. Ils étaient redevenus sérieux, la proximité de leurs corps réveillant les phantasmes inassouvis de chacun.

- Bonne année Bones, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, et commença à tracer une toute petite ligne du bout des lèvres le long du cou de sa partenaire jusqu'à finir sur sa magnifique bouche, si pulpeuse, qu'il voulait capturer plus que tout. Le contact fut bref.

- Bonne année Booth, répondit-elle d'une voix quasi inaudible. Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

- Dis moi? Tu ne vas pas me frapper hein?

Sa question fit sourire la jeune femme.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas dit-elle dans un murmure en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Ce baiser devint vite ardent. Ils en voulaient encore et même plus. Oui ils désiraient plus mais pas ici. Dans un ultime effort, Seeley se sépara de Bones, posant son front contre le sien.

- Et si on rentrait? Proposa-t-il d'une voix suave rendu rauque par l'envie. Mais la passion reprit le dessus, d'un geste, il se colla ,comme pour s'y fondre, contre sa coéquipière. Elle ne put que sentir l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

- Oui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

N'y tenant plus, Booth se détacha du corps tremblant de désir de sa maîtresse, non sans mal, fit le tour du SUV, et entra. Il avait déjà mis le contact lorsque Tempe, reprenant ses esprits, monta à bord.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors encore une surprise pour vous,de 3 je suis passée à 5 chapitre plus un chapitre 4 bis.( version plus Hot et forcément avec quelques différences que le chapitre qui suit qui est soft dans l'ensemble avec quelques connotations sexuelles. Vous voilà prévenus. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les tites reviews.

Merci à toi loulou1217 pour ta review j'espère que ce qui suit te plaira :)

enjoy!

Après avoir repris son self control, Booth conduisait maintenant vers l'appartement de Bones. Toutefois son désir ne désenflait pas. Il jetait ça et là des coups d'œil à sa partenaire qu'il trouvait quelque peu tendue. Machinalement, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Ce simple contact les électrisa, mais eu tout de même pour effet de la détendre.

- Tout va bien Bones? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Seeley.

- Oui je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il lui lança un de ses regards lui disant qu'il savait bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Elle comprit et poursuivit.

- juste, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas d'ennui à cause de la droite que j'ai mise à Hacker, souffla-t-elle.

- Ne vous souciez pas de cela d'accord?

- D'accord, céda-t-elle. Elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage défilant devant ses yeux.

La tension était retombée. Booth , concentré sur sa conduite, et Bones, qui, avec le silence régnant, réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se produire et où cela mènerait.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient. Seeley, comme à son habitude, vient placer une main au creux des reins de sa cavalière. On sentait son geste imprécis, à la fois emprunt de doutes et d'envie, de peur et de bonheur. Un violent frisson pénétra Bones au plus profond, une boule se formant instantanément dans son bas ventre. Une fois dans le hall, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Imperceptiblement leurs mains se retrouvèrent entrelacées. Conscients de ce geste, ils se fixèrent du regard. Quel bonheur pour Booth que de plonger encore une fois dans le lagon de ses yeux, et de s'y noyer à chaque seconde, ces yeux qui semblaient le réclamer corps et âme. Mon dieu, tout son désir semblait avoir trouver comme point d'ancrage la prunelle de ses yeux, jamais il n'y avait vu autant de passion.

A peine les portes ouvertes, il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant avec force et douceur contre la paroi glacée de la machine de métal. Il la dévorait, mordillant ses lèvres pleines et gonflées, voulant plus. Il la voulait pleinement, entièrement, intimement, comme jamais. Il força de sa langue l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'elle entrouvrit, cédant à ses délectables assauts. S'en suivit, un combat enragé, cherchant à découvrir toujours plus de l'autre; Elle se laissa faire encore une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de lutter. Il glissa une main sous son caraco, frôlant à peine sa peau si enivrante et frissonnante. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin le long de son cou, tendrement, gravant chaque détails. Son grain de peau, son parfum délicat de monoï, chaque veine ou il pouvait sentir les pulsations plus que rapides de son cœur. Elle voulut aussi explorer ce corps, si parfait, qu'elle avait eu loisirs d'observer peu avant noël, alors qu'elle avait été obligé de le déshabiller suite à l'explosion du « père noël» .il était devenu une pièces à conviction. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ce jour là, toucher chaque centimètre carré de ses muscles si parfaitement dessinés. Elle s'était forcée à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour ne pas déraper.. Mais là elle le voulait, il n'y avait aucune barrière, si ce n'est les mains puissantes de son partenaire qui attrapèrent ses poignets à peine son exploration commencée. Il les ramena aussitôt au dessus de sa tête. Elle aurait pu se débattre mais le voulait-elle vraiment?

- Booth, grogna la jeune femme de frustration.

Mais il n'avait cure de ses suppliques , seul comptait son plaisir à elle. En la gardant sous contrôle, c'est lui qu'il réussissait à maîtriser. Il avait été sur le point d'exploser dans cette remise, et là encore. Il la désirait, voulait la faire sienne mais pas comme cela. N'arrivant plus à résister, elle s'abandonna, elle céda à cette étreinte féroce.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arriver à l'étage. Toutefois, non désireux de stopper la passion les dévorant, il lâcha alors les poignets de Temperance, et vint agripper ses hanches. Elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de la taille de Seeley. Une fois rendue devant l'appartement 2B, il la colla contre la porte, continuant son exploration. Elle peina à trouver les clés, ne pouvant stopper de dévorer les lèvres divines de son amant.

- Booth! Lâcha-t-elle dans un long gémissement orgastique.

- humm? Il chercha alors le contact de sa peau fiévreuse, prêt à ôter ce bout de tissu encombrant.

- Nous devrions rentrer. Je suis pas sûre que cela plairait à Monsieur Wright de nous surprendre ainsi.

- Qui Est-ce Monsieur Wright? Demanda Booth inquiet.

- Oh c'est mon charmant voisin du 3C.. Dit -elle dans un sourire.

Voyant Booth piqué de jalousie elle rajouta,

- âgé de 85ans…

- oh! Ok, bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec toi.. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait ! Ça lui rappellerait sa tendre jeunesse. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en la relâchant à contre cœur.

Mais il n'en resta pas là, il la déstabilisa au maximum, en parcourant sa nuque de baisers brûlants, et elle ne put s'empêcher que de plaquer sa tête le long de son torse, lui ouvrant une vue imprenable ,encore une fois, sur son cou et sa poitrine. A cet instant, il désirait plus que tout sentir les pointes durcies entre ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte. Booth repris possession de sa bouche si désirable, mais prise d'une panique soudaine, comme si la réalité venait de la frapper de plein fouet, elle s'écarta et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- tu veux une bière, lâcha-t-elle à un Booth complètement perdu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Bones était déjà dans la cuisine. Il partit la rejoindre.

- Bones

- tiens, dit-elle , lui tendant la bouteille dans laquelle elle venait de prendre une gorgée.

- Merci. Il posa la bouteille sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers sa partenaire.

Il voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait.

- qu'y a-t-il?

Visiblement elle voulait le fuir, mais pourquoi? Et si elle s'était rendu compte que tout cela était une erreur, et si son esprit rationnel avait pointé le bout de son nez et balayé d'un coup de vent la Temperance passionnée et sulfureuse qu'il désirait connaître plus que tout.

- tu vas me trouver ridicule. Dit elle dans un souffle comme si elle se trouvait honteuse à ce moment là.

- Non voyons! dis moi? On a toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre ,non?

- je…elle sembla hésiter… je suis morte de trouille, lâcha-t-elle mi soulagée.

Seeley se mit à rire.

- tu vois, tu te moques de moi, répliqua-t-elle apparemment vexée par l'attitude son coéquipier.

- tu viens de dire « morte de trouille »?

- oui pourquoi? Ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Pour rien. Tu m'étonneras toujours, contra-t-il dans un sourire. Sa Bones utilisant des mots d'argot, elle était vraiment épatante.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- et tu n'as pas à avoir peur ok?

- je sais c'est ridicule mais je ne peux m'en empêcher

- tu me fais confiance?

- bien sûr Booth, une confiance aveugle. Ma vie a toujours été entre tes mains.

Ils reprirent leur baiser tendrement, il la souleva alors doucement , et l'emmena à sa chambre. l'heure n'était plus à la passion mais à la tendresse.


	5. Chapter 5

Attention Rating M vous êtes prévenus

Chapitre 4 alternatif

Ils faisaient maintenant route vers l'appartement de Brennan. Il régnait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle une tension plus que palpable. Les événements récents les avaient conduits au summum de l'ivresse., cinq ans de retenue, Seulement rompue par quelques aventures d'un soir ou presque ; il fallait bien que le corps exulte. Mais depuis plus d'un an rien.. Ils se jetaient des regards furtifs, cherchant à sonder les pensées de l'autre. Comme deux adolescents se découvrant pour la première fois, mais n'était-ce pas cela finalement.

Repensant aux instants de pur délice dans cette remise, Temperance sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une telle appétence pour le sexe opposé, un tel désir la traverser de part en part. Son être était encore irradié par les baisers laissés par les lèvres gourmandes de son partenaire. L'avidité repris le dessus. Elle avait besoin de le toucher. Elle posa alors sa paume sur la cuisse de Booth. Ce simple contact raviva encore plus l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Elle esquissa un sourire en apercevant la bosse formée, pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarquer avant, il aurait fallu être aveugle. Il semblait mal à l'aise et cela ne fit qu'attiser le feu qui la dévorait. Avec une lenteur indéfinissable, elle remonta sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Elle défit, d'un doigté habile les boutons de son pantalon, et frôla du bout des doigts son membre durci au travers de son boxer, à cause d'elle et pour elle.

- Bones! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il d'un feulement rauque, et visiblement surpris par son entreprise.

- Doux châtiment pour ce que tu m'as fait endurer tout à l'heure dans cette remise, expliqua-t-elle un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

- je conduis Bones, dois-je te le rappeler? Sa voix se faisait saccadée alors qu'elle commençait un lent va-et-vient.

- j'en suis consciente! Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la route. Il n'avait jamais connu de si délicieuse torture. Cette femme était décidément pleine de surprises. De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme la désirant autant. Cela ne fit que décupler ce besoin de le découvrir, de découvrir cette partie de lui qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de connaitre intimement. Elle se pencha alors et ,avec finesse, elle le gouta alors du bout des lèvres, se délectant de ce doux contact. Des gémissements de volupté, résonnèrent dans la voiture.

- Bones… je … ne suis pas sûr de tenir. Réussi-t-il à prononcer une fois le hoquet de surprise passé. Définitivement inouïe cette femme.

- chut, murmura-t-elle tout en continuant son exploration

Mon dieu que c'était agréable. Jamais il n'avait connu cela , mais avec elle tout était différent. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou.. Se concentrer sur la route, voilà la seule chose à laquelle penser, mais comment réussir alors que cette exquise sensation de se dématérialiser dans un océan de délices absolus parcourait son être, l'électrisant à en perdre la tête.

Sa langue, si chaude et humide, décrivait de petits cercles, elle s'y prenait avec une telle prudence, comme si elle voulait savourer chaque seconde passée à le goûter, elle voulait le sentir la désirer plus que tout, elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui à cet instant. Oui cette vengeance était assurément ensorcelante. Elle qui était empressée habituellement, se surpris à glisser petit à petit, marquant chaque seconde, mettant ainsi une éternité à le prendre en elle. Avec lui tout était différent. Elle continua, minutes après minutes à l'envelopper de ses lèvres insatiables, à s'approprier ce trésor si délicieux, jusqu'à le sentir s'abandonner en elle dans un râle puissant. Elle savoura cette partie de lui si personnelle , si intime. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin avec un homme.

Elle reprit sa place, après avoir délicatement rhabiller Seeley. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant tout le reste du trajet. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient. Seeley, comme à son habitude, vint placer une main au creux des reins de sa cavalière. On sentait son geste imprécis, à la fois emprunt de doutes et d'envie, de peur et de bonheur. Un violent frisson pénétra Bones au plus profond, une boule se formant instantanément dans son bas ventre. Une fois dans le hall, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Imperceptiblement leurs mains se retrouvèrent entrelacées. Conscients de ce geste, ils se fixèrent du regard. Quel bonheur pour Booth que de plonger encore une fois dans le lagon de ses yeux, et de s'y noyer à chaque seconde, ces yeux qui semblaient le réclamer corps et âme. Mon dieu, tout son désir semblait avoir trouver comme point d'ancrage la prunelle de ses iris, jamais il n'y avait vu autant de passion.

A peine les portes ouvertes, il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant avec force et douceur contre la paroi glacée de la machine de métal. Il la dévorait, mordillant ses lèvres pleines et gonflées, voulant plus. Il la voulait pleinement, entièrement, intimement, comme jamais. Il força de sa langue l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'elle entrouvrit, cédant à ses délectables assauts. S'en suivit, un combat enragé, cherchant à découvrir toujours plus de l'autre; Elle se laissa faire encore une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de lutter. Il glissa une main sous son caraco, frôlant à peine sa peau si enivrante et frissonnante. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin le long de son cou, tendrement, gravant chaque détails. Son grain de peau, son parfum délicat de monoï, chaque veine où il pouvait sentir les pulsations plus que rapides de son cœur. Elle voulut aussi explorer ce corps, si parfait, qu'elle avait eu loisirs d'observer peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année, alors qu'elle avait été obligé de le déshabiller suite à l'explosion du « père noël» .il était devenu une pièces à conviction. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ce jour là, toucher chaque centimètre carré de ses muscles si parfaitement dessinés. Elle s'était forcée à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour ne pas déraper.. Mais là elle le voulait, encore plus que quelques instants plus tôt dans le SUV de Booth. Il n'y avait aucune barrière, si ce n'est les mains puissantes de son partenaire qui attrapèrent ses poignets à peine son exploration commencée. Il les ramena aussitôt au dessus de sa tête. Elle aurait pu se débattre mais le voulait-elle vraiment?

- Booth, grogna la jeune femme de frustration.

Mais il n'avait cure de ses suppliques , seul comptait son plaisir à elle. En la gardant sous contrôle, c'est lui qu'il réussissait à maîtriser. Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il n'avait qu'une envie la faire sienne maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas comme cela. Alors elle s'abandonna, elle céda à cette étreinte féroce.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arriver à l'étage. Toutefois, non désireux de stopper la passion les dévorant, il lâcha alors les poignets de Temperance, et vint agripper ses hanches. Elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de la taille de Seeley. Une fois rendue devant l'appartement 2B, il la colla contre la porte, continuant son exploration. Elle peina à trouver les clés, ne pouvant stopper de dévorer les lèvres divines de son amant.

- Booth! Lâcha-t-elle dans un long gémissement orgastique.

- humm? Il chercha alors le contact de sa peau fiévreuse, prêt à ôter ce bout de tissu encombrant.

- Nous devrions rentrer. Je suis pas sûre que cela plairait à Monsieur Wright de nous surprendre ainsi.

- Qui Est-ce Monsieur Wright? Demanda Booth inquiet.

- Oh c'est mon charmant voisin du 3C.. Dit -elle dans un sourire.

Voyant Booth piqué de jalousie elle rajouta,

- âgé de 85ans…

- oh! Ok, bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec toi.. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait ! Ça lui rappellerait sa tendre jeunesse. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en la relâchant à contre cœur.

Mais il n'en resta pas là, il la déstabilisa au maximum, en parcourant sa nuque de baisers brûlants, et elle ne put s'empêcher que de plaquer sa tête le long de son torse, lui ouvrant une vue imprenable sur son cou et sa poitrine. A cet instant, il désirait plus que tout sentir les pointes durcies entre ses lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte. Booth repris possession de sa bouche si désirable, mais prise d'une panique soudaine, malgré les événements récents, pourquoi se sentait-elle dans cette état? Elle s'écarta et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- tu veux une bière, lâcha-t-elle à un Booth complètement perdu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Bones était déjà dans la cuisine. Il partit la rejoindre.

- Bones

- Tiens, dit-elle , lui tendant la bouteille dans laquelle elle venait de prendre une gorgée.

- Merci. Il posa la bouteille sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers sa partenaire.

Il voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

Visiblement elle voulait le fuir, mais pourquoi? Et si elle s'était rendu compte que tout cela était une erreur, et si son esprit rationnel avait pointé le bout de son nez et balayé d'un coup de vent la Temperance passionnée et sulfureuse qu'il désirait connaître plus que tout.

- tu vas me trouver ridicule. Dit elle dans un souffle comme si elle se trouvait honteuse à ce moment là.

- Non voyons dis moi? On a toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre non?

- je…elle sembla hésiter… je suis morte de trouille, lâcha-t-elle mi soulagée.

Seeley se mit à rire.

- tu vois, tu te moques de moi, répliqua-t-elle apparemment vexée par l'attitude son coéquipier.

- tu viens de dire « morte de trouille »?

- oui pourquoi? Ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Pour rien. Tu m'étonneras toujours, contra-t-il dans un sourire.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- et tu n'as pas à avoir peur ok?

- je sais c'est ridicule mais je ne peux m'en empêcher

- tu me fais confiance?

- bien sûr Booth, une confiance aveugle. Ma vie a toujours été entre tes mains.

Ils reprirent leur baiser tendrement, et avec une douceur inconnue jusque là, il la souleva, et l'emmena à sa chambre. L'heure n'était plus à la passion mais à la tendresse.


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoili, me revoilou, après un gros gros gros gros gros passage à vide, me revoilà.. Entre les vacances de mon chéri, mes problèmes d'internet cet été, mes vadrouilles à droite à gauche pendant le mois d'août, mon nouveau statut de maman célibataire la semaine ( mon chéri ne rentre que le we suite à sa mutation dans le Nord ), mon moral qui fait des hauts et des bas, et mon manque d'inspiration ( survenu suite au superbe chapitre hot de ma chouchou pour sa fic "vengeance" ) les conditions n'étaient pas toutes réunis pour que je termine, mais j'y suis enfin arrivée.. Merci la SNCF.. les voyages en train m'ont toujours inspiré! je mets la touche finale à cette mini-fic.. j'espère que vous aimerez. j'ai aussi fait des modifications sur les autres chapitres je vous invites donc à les relire ( comment ça c'est du forcing ah non du tout ) ...

un grand merci à mes chouchous pour leur soutien, leur aide, et leurs idées.  
Je vous dédie ce dernier chapitre mes chouchous ,qui ,au final a été écrit à 3... certaines phrases sont de T'Pau alias Spockette et Keluna alias Kilandra donc encore un grand merci et de gros bisounours.

Chapitre 5

Arrivés devant la porte , il la posa doucement à terre, sans toutefois la lâcher. Maintenant qu'elle était là, dans ses bras, il comptait bien en profiter. Comme il avait espéré ce moment depuis cinq ans. Et être là ce soir, était comme un rêve, mais il avait peur, qu'une fois réveillé, tout ceci ne fut qu'une chimère, un tour joué, encore une fois, par son esprit.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, lentement, la passion frénétique ayant laissé place à une douceur quasi divine, ayant laissé place à l'amour proprement dit. Pas de jeux, pas « juste un moment de sexe » ,ni d'un « besoin primaire à assouvir », non là il était question d'amour, de ce sentiment si indescriptible et complexe, cet amour transcendant et éternel. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au seuil de la chambre , se collant de plus en plus, cherchant inexorablement le contact de l'autre. D'une main tâtonnante, Booth ouvrit la porte. Ils se glissèrent à petits pas à l'intérieur de ce qui allait devenir leur nid d'amour.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lit, se fixèrent un instant. Seeley tenait entre ses mains, le visage de Temperance, caressant, de son pouce, ses joues. Leurs respirations se faisaient anarchiques. Plus rien ne comptait à part ce moment si idyllique

Comme pour donner son approbation pour la suite à venir, Bones se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe d'un désir immense et grandissant pour son futur amant. Il reprit alors possession de ses lèvres, si bien ourlées, les goutant inlassablement, tel un enfant, se délecterait d'une framboise juste gorgée de soleil, sucrées et juteuses, offertes à son plaisir.

Sa main descendit le long de sa nuque, lui arrachant au passage, un gémissement de bien être. Il la glissa alors, par le haut de son col, et vint à la rencontre de la bretelle de son bustier, passant ses doigts dessous, et d'un geste tendre et brusque à la fois, la ramena un peu plus contre son torse, où reposaient les mains de sa bien aimée, faisant glisser par la même, le morceau de tissu, le long de son épaule quasi offerte à présent à sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient sans cesse, ils savouraient chaque instant. Il quitta sa douce sucrerie quelques secondes et plongea ses prunelles chocolat dans son regard océan. Il perçu des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, et les chassa d'un revers de la main.

- Chut, ne pleures pas! Veux-tu?

A cet instant, il ne savait quoi penser. Était-elle heureuse? Commençait-elle à regretter tout ceci?

Un léger sourire le rassura quelque peu et ses lèvres, si pulpeuses sur les siennes, ôta le dernier doute. Les mains de Bones, quasi inactives jusque là, commèrent à se frayer un chemin, au travers du tissu de sa liquette, cherchant sa peau de ses doigts frêles. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, et entra en contact avec ce corps si convoité. Elle dessinait tour à tour, du bout des ongles, chacun de ses muscles, s'imprégnant de chaque détail, tantôt frôlant sa peau du bout des doigts, tantôt marquant son passage en appuyant un peu plus fortement. Elle fit tomber le bout de tissu le long de ses bras. Lentement, elle défit son pantalon, avec une certaine impatience, et pourtant dans une infinie torture, ce qui fit gémir notre bel agent de frustration. Dieu qu'il la voulait, après tous ces intermèdes de la soirée, il se demandait encore comment il pouvait réussir à garder son sang-froid. 

Il essaya de reprendre contenance. Il entreprit alors à son tour de la déshabiller, retirant ses vêtements un à un, tel une rose dont on ôterait délicatement les pétales pour atteindre leurs exquises étamines ponctuant ses gestes de tendres baisers sur sa peau si exquise, parfumée et douce. Il se retrouva un instant derrière elle, calquant son torse musclé contre son dos. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de son cou gracile et redessina chaque courbes voluptueuses de son corps, passant des hanches à ses seins gonflés de désir . Sa puissante main se posa sur son ventre, elle se tendit quelque peu à ce contact.

- Que se passe-t-il? Osa demander Seeley dans un murmure

- Rien c'est juste que..

- Que quoi?

- J'ai peur Booth, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Peur de regretter tout ceci? Peur de commettre l'irréparable? Si c'est cela vaut mieux le dire de suite. Si ce n'est qu'une passade pour toi autant en rester là.

Il était quelque peu en colère. Cette femme le rendait dingue un peu plus chaque jour.

Encore surprise par le ton employé par son partenaire , Temperance ne bougea pas.

- Je… elle ne savait que dire.

Non elle n'avait pas peur de regretter tout ceci. Mais peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir en faisant l'amour avec lui. Les quelques intermèdes de la soirée avaient été explosifs il faut dire, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions, et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

- Bon sang Bones, je t'aime, cela fait six ans que je brûle d'amour pour toi, six ans que j'attends qu'enfin tu t'ouvres à moi. Je ne veux pas d'une passade, d'un coup d'un soir. Je te veux chaque jour à mes côtés, je veux pouvoir te contempler au réveil chaque matin, et me fondre en toi chaque soir. Je te désire tellement que j'en deviens dingue, je veux te faire l'amour, être en symbiose avec toi, je veux te faire aller au-delà de tout ce que tu as pu connaître. Je veux pouvoir devenir ton unique amant à ce jour et pour les années qu'il me reste à vivre. Mais si tu le refuse, soit, je ferai avec mais je ne…

La jeune l'entendait à travers le vertige qui faisait sombrer son désir. Non, elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'était pas effrayée. Simplement terrorisée d'oser, ce soir, franchir cette ligne si longtemps tracée entre eux. Et si elle n'était à la hauteur de ses espérances. S'il advenait que finalement, malgré ses efforts, elle ne puisse devenir aussi aimante et attentionnée comme il le méritait? Et si elle perdait tout même son amitié si précieuse, celle qui l'avait aidée à se relever de tout son chagrin du à ses abandons. Et si… mais elle allait le perdre si elle n'osait rien tenter maintenant alors.

Booth n'eut pas le temps de finir sa longue déclaration, Bones venait de sortir de sa catatonie et avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

Bien sûr qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle voulait la même chose que lui. Mais elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour parler de ce genre de choses. Qu'on lui demande un exposé scientifique sur n'importe quel sujet, aucun soucis c'était une experte, mais parler d'amour et encore plus l'exprimer, elle en était incapable. Alors plutôt que partir dans un long discours, où elle savait qu'elle s'empêtrerait, elle choisit les gestes pour faire comprendre à Seeley ce qu'elle désirait. Lentement, elle reprit possession de sa bouche, faisant passer dans ce baiser fiévreux tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle fit glisser sensuellement sa langue le long de ses lèvres demandant de nouveau le passage pour partir à la conquête de cette friandise tant désirée. Accès qu'il lui donna pleinement. Commença alors une danse charnelle entre leurs langues, chacun cherchant à goûter l'autre le plus possible, avec une faim qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être rassasiée. Il n'y avait pas de précipitation, juste deux êtres qui s'aiment et qui se le prouvent.

Avec une infinie lenteur, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, tout aussi tendrement, Booth allongea sa belle , et prit un instant pour la contempler, elle était plus resplendissante que jamais, quasi offerte à lui. Elle portait un joli ensemble en dentelle pourpre, dont le soutien gorge mettait en valeur son ensorcelante poitrine, ce qui fit croitre encore plus son envie d'elle, de la posséder corps et âme.

Il se pencha avec envie vers sa partenaire, mais son regard chocolat rencontra l'océan de ses yeux. Ils se perdirent l'un et l'autre. Seeley n'avait pas vraiment remarqué le maquillage qu'arborait la jeune femme, un magnifique smocky eyes noir mettait en valeur ses yeux si envoûtant, et ses lèvres, mon dieu ses lèvres, justes rehaussées d'une touche de gloss si brillant que cela devenait une tentation, un pêché auquel il fallait succomber.

Et lorsqu'elle se mordit, une nouvelle fois, la lèvre inférieure dans un geste si anodin et pourtant si aguichant, il ne put résister une seconde de plus et s'empara vivement de sa bouche, au goût exquis de fruits exotiques. Il partit alors à la conquête de ce corps si longtemps convoité. Telle une plume, il frôla le cou de son amante d'une myriade de baisers, plus légers les uns que les autres, leur conférant une note irréelle et pourtant! A ce contact, Bones frissonna. De sa bouche entrouverte s'échappa un soupir lascif et sensuel, la plus douce plainte voluptueuse jamais entendu par Seeley. Il continua son avancée, ôtant charnellement la bretelle reposant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. D'un geste habile, il défit l'agrafe de son sous vêtement, qui, il l'avait remarqué, se trouvait devant, dévoilant ainsi, une fois pour toute, l'objet de son « désir » du moment. Il y traça un sillon brûlant passant de l'un à l'autre, tantôt embrassant, tantôt suçotant ses pointes dressées de désir ,suppliant ses caresses De la même manière, il descendit le long du ventre de Bones, et retira le dernier rempart. Elle était à présent nue devant lui. Ses mains « se baladaient » lascivement sur ses courbes, avant de revenir sur ses lèvres, dessinant le contour de la pulpe de ses doigts. Et n'y tenant plus, l'embrassa de cette passion dévorante qui le consumait à petit feu, un peu plus chaque seconde. L'appétence ayant atteint son paroxysme, et en voulant plus, Tempérance fit glisser avec ses pieds dans un doucereux et très sensuel geste , le boxer de son amant, le long de ses jambes. Ils étaient maintenant dénudés, pourtant ils prenaient leurs temps, repartant dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre, faisant passer dans leur regard tout l'amour, tout le désir qu'ils ressentaient. Booth se positionna à l'entrée du jardin d'Eden de sa bien-aimée, et dans un mouvement très tendre, il entra dans son intimité, son regard toujours encré dans celui de sa partenaire. Il commença alors un doux va-et-vient, l'enrobant de tendresse et d'amour à chaque coup porté. S'unir à n'en plus faire qu'un, touchant un point sensible dont elle ignorait jusque là l'existence, mais se sentant défaillir sous les assauts de ses reins puissants et pourtant si tendres. Prise par un plaisir qui la submergeait, intense, elle griffa sur le dos de son amant, la chorégraphie d'une danse érotique et jouissive du bouts des ongles. Elle qui se disait excellente pour les relations sexuelles, se découvrait une passion inconnue. Chaque mouvement de son partenaire la mettait en émoi et accentuait la transe dans laquelle Temperance se sentait glisser , chacun de ses gestes semblait renouveler sa propre essence, se découvrant, pour la première fois, d'autant plus femme.. Elle se prenait à adorer cette douce et lente torture, en appréciant chaque seconde, chaque vibration qui parcourait son être, au plus profond de sa chair, au plus loin, au cœur de son âme. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait transporté dans ce monde merveilleux dont lui seul détenait la clé. Rien jusqu' alors ne lui avait semblé si extrême au point de faire découvrir ce que d'autres appellerait le paradis.

Dans une aguichante supplique, ayant atteint le summum du plaisir, elle demanda à Booth de stopper , mais n'écoutant pas, il continua de faire monter le « feu » en sa partenaire, la menant un peu plus à chaque saccade, au bord du précipice, qu'elle venait pourtant déjà de franchir. Les exquises lamentations qui s'échappaient de la bouche entrouverte de sa maîtresse, parvenant en une harmonieuse mélodie à ses oreilles, prouvaient que son corps en demandait toujours plus, alors que son âme semblait débordée par ce trop plein de sensations nouvelles. Elle se cambra de nouveau, ne sachant comment contenir ce flot de satisfaction.

- Seeleyyyyyy, s'échappa dans un cri de plaisir qu'elle ne pu arrêter.

N'y tenant plus, Booth finit par lui aussi s'abandonner dans un feulement rauque.

Il resta là au dessus de Temperance, l'embrassant encore à perdre haleine.

- Merci.

- pourquoi? Demanda Booth ne comprenant pas.

- De m'avoir fait découvrir ce qu'est l'amour, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avec aucun autre homme lâcha -t- elle dans un murmure. Elle captura ses lèvres en un baiser aussi léger que le vol d'un papillon. Je t'aime Seeley s'entendit -elle dire.

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait dis avec un ton si doux et si naturel. Booth en resta bouche bée. Le silence qui suivit mis Bones mal à l'aise. Pourquoi restait-il silencieux?

- Booth? L'appela t- elle inquiète

- Oui? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dis?

- oui, pourquoi sembles tu si surpris?

- juste que cela ne te ressemble pas.. Mais j'aime ce nouveau changement. Je t'aime aussi Bones. Et bonne année.

- Ne m'appelles pas Bones.

- Comme tu veux mon ange. Il pensait que la jeune femme allait encore râlé à cause de ce surnom mais elle n'en fit rien. Ce qui le combla de joie.

- humm je crois que cette année s'annonce merveilleuse. Répondit la jeune femme en se lovant amoureusement contre le corps de son unique amour, elle le savait maintenant.

Ils reprirent leurs ébats fiévreux tout au long de la nuit. Se prouvant à maintes reprises les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Oui cette année s'annonçait définitivement magique pour nos deux amants.

FIN


End file.
